


I Never Forgot You

by Huntress_ApexLegend



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Lovebites, Murder, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pregnancy, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress_ApexLegend/pseuds/Huntress_ApexLegend
Summary: You and Revenant, formerly and humanly known as Zachary, have an agreement. With your line of work you can really only afford to be friends with benefits but that doesn't stop that warm feeling from swelling up in your chest.You end up pregnant but soon after you find out Revenant disappears, never to be seen or heard from again.In your search for the truth you and your child are threatened, so you give your life up as a human and become a Simulacrum to fulfill an agreement with the syndicate to protect your child. You spend the entirety of their life protecting them but once they pass away you're left with an overwhelming emptiness. So you go back and continue your search for Revenant.It takes almost 300 years but you finally find your past love, the fires of passion are rekindled but you both decide to wreak havoc and seek revenge on Hammond Robotics for what they did to him.All the while Revenant is struggling with being human and a monster but with you around things don't seem so bleak.
Relationships: Human Revenant (Apex Legends)/ Reader, Revenant (Apex Legends)/You
Comments: 27
Kudos: 47





	1. Life Before Death

"Zachary!" He turns his attention to me and glares menacingly. I only smirk and cross my arms, "Took you long enough to pay attention to me." Cue that infamous eye roll and shrug.

"You are so needy, we're on a mission here doll." I sigh and nod before returning my focus to our objective. The target, a middle-aged man who stole secrets from the syndicate, is standing outside on his balcony. I hold up my binoculars for a moment and scan the rest of the open windows of the mansion. When I realize his wife is across the house I give him the signal to raise his sniper. He pulls out the tripod and peers through the scope before shaking his head.

"Not yet, asshat." I huff, my breath leaves my mouth as a puff of smoke and I subconsciously lean closer to Zachary, or better known as Revenant. He doesn't seem to mind as I share his body heat, he continues to check his scope as I hold up my binoculars again.

"Why not? He's alone in the den with the wife in the kitchen." He rests his hand atop mine and guides the binoculars to the roof, he pushes it left until I notice a security guard with his own similar pair of binoculars.

"If I shoot now he'll see where the shot came from."

"So this guy is aware there's a bounty on his head." He only nods, I glance at him for a moment before continuing, "so what do we do about him?"

"Are you a rookie, (y/n)?" He gives me his undivided attention and rolls his eyes again, "Fatass takes his lunch at 3 and there's a shift change, when he's in the middle of being relieved I'll take the shot." 

"Okay," I check my watch and slump my head forward," That gives us two hours Rev. I guess I'll keep my eyes on the target."

"You do that asshole." I set my binoculars down angrily and sit up.

"Stop being such a dickhead."

"Stop being a stupid cunt." I growl out and smack the back of his head hard.

"Listen fuckface-"

"Hard to listen when you talk so god damn much." I narrow my eyes and crawl closer to him, he's still laying prone with his head near the butt of the gun.

"Then make me stop, you dumb fuck." I challenge him, he immediately gets to his knees and grabs my chin.

"You got a dirty mouth for such a pretty woman, you know that?" This time I'm the one who rolls my eyes but any response I begin to formulate is cut off by his lips. This isn't our first time together so I've figured out his style. He's never sweet or caring but I love that, it keeps us from becoming too emotionally attached. And besides, who can focus on that when those plump and soft lips part to let his tongue brush past my lips. He doesn't ask permission, just takes what he wants and, to me, it's sexy. I moan weakly, it's swallowed by his mouth as he continues the assault with his tongue. Every inch of my wet cavern is explored thoroughly before he pulls away with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Is that all you got?" I'm huffing, very clearly out of breath as he pushes me onto my back.

"I'm just getting started, 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵." I stare at him with my lips pursed, but inwardly my heart is thumping against my chest. He can't know that though, nobody can because we could never truly be together. The nature of our work doesn't allow us to maintain healthy relationships anyways. But still, when I see him my heart yearns for more.

"(y/n)?" He almost sounds concerned but I shake the thought away and smirk at him.

"You gonna fuck me or not, 𝘡𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘺?" He growls from somewhere deep within his throat before covering my body with his own. He leans forward and slams our lips together again as one hand moves down to squeeze my breast while the other is used to help hold him up.

"I'm gonna ruin you, girlie." There's that infamous smirk on his face with a mischievous glint in his eyes, the hand squeezing my breast moves lower. He grips my hip tightly before grabbing the hem of my shirt. He sits back on his knees for a moment and, quite literally, tears the shirt off of my body. The heat pooling in my lower abdomen worsens at the brutish display of strength and I moan his name quietly.

"Not too loud. We don't wanna get caught, do we?" I whimper helplessly as he snaps the front of my bra, my nipples are perky from the cold before he even touches them. A cold gust of wind makes me shiver but his mouth quickly covers one nipple while his free hand tugs and pinches the other nipple. It's just agressive enough to hurt me in all the right ways. I find myself lifting my hips off the ground and pathetically attempt to grind against the very obvious bulge in his jeans.

"Good girls ask nicely, don't they?"

"Fuck you, god damn it Rev, 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘮𝘦! PLEASE!" The smirk never leaves his face as he slides both my pants and my underwear down in one swift motion.

"I love it when you beg." He unzips his jeans to let his cock spring free, I stare down at his length and nearly begin drooling.

"I'd love to choke on that fat cock, Rev." He chuckles but shakes his head quickly, I whine under my breath.

"Next time, I really want to ruin this tight pussy right now." His hand teasingly rubs my clit before dipping inside my already dripping wet cunt, he groans as his finger pushes deep inside. "All this from just a little teasing? Pathetic."

"Shut up and fuck me already." He pulls his finger away and lifts my hips off the ground as he sits back on his knees. He guides me towards his cock and slams his entire length inside in one fluid motion. I gasp and let my eyes roll back, the friction of his cock sliding smoothly in and out of my walls is heavenly. He grunts and moans under his breath, I can hardly hear any of the sounds he's making. All the while I'm writhing around and mewling in pleasure as he continues to spear me on his cock.

"Rev! Zach! Fuck, s-so good!"

"Tell me how much you love my cock. Are you my little slut, pretty girl?" I can see the shit eating grin on his face without even opening my eyes. My mouth is hanging open and my tongue is lolling outside of it.

"Fuck yes! You c-can use me w-whenever you w-want! I'm your w-whore!" I both slur and stutter, he chuckles darkly and continues to fuck me hard. The sound of skin hitting skin, along with our quickened breathing, is all that can be heard.

"Heh, you're gonna be my new fucktoy."

"Yes! Y-yes!" He grunts and slams against me one last time before I can feel his cum filling my insides. My stomach swells up with how big of a load it is but I am only able to focus on my own orgasm. My walls constrict around his twitching cock and I throw my head back against the hard ground.

"Fuck girlie,"He takes a moment to catch his breath," I'll have you pregnant in no time if you keep letting me fuck you like this." Something about the way he says it sends a shiver down my spine. I can't even imagine what it would be like to have his baby but I don't hate the idea either.

"Let's kill this fucker, then you're coming back to my place for round two."

"Sounds good to me." He tucks his cock back into his pants, I sit up and wiggle my pants back up my body even as our combined juices continue to leak out of me. "Take this." He extends his arm out without looking back, part of his jacket is balled in his fists.

"Thanks." I whisper, it's barely audible but he does seem to hear me.

"Eh, just don't want to have to kill anyone for looking at those nice titties." I roll my eyes playfully and smile as he prones in front of the sniper once again. After pulling the jacket on I hold up my binoculars one last time.

"Hey, that guard is asleep." He nods and awaits further instruction, "our target is alone in the bedroom." The shot rings out and the guard on the roof falls back off of his chair. I watch through the binoculars as the target staggers back for a moment before falling to the ground.

"Got him."

"Heh, I never miss. Now let's get to your house so I can continue to fuck you silly." He packs up his gear and smirks at me.

"So romantic."

"You love it, shithead."

"Fuck yeah I do, now shut the fuck up and get moving." I slap his ass hard and we leave together.

The only sound that can be heard is the wife wailing from the house as she stumbles upon her husband's body.

Ah, I love the sound of success!


	2. It's Never Enough

We walk back to the car in tandem. The gun case slung over his shoulder taps against him quietly and our footsteps leave imprints in the slightly damp dirt. I occasionally glance over at Revenant, he looks so calm and collected for someone who just murdered a man. '𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘪𝘵' I think to myself as we approach the truck. He uncovers the bed of the truck and safely tucks the gun inside as well as the rest of our gear. Surprisingly enough he holds the passenger door open for me, I give him a small smile before climbing inside. I end up rolling my eyes playfully as he gives my ass a hard slap, now that is more like the Revenant I know, such a fucking lady killer.

"You got a fat ass, girlie. I'm not even going to try to keep my hands to myself." I let out a little giggle and turn his way as the engine roars to life. He hits the gas and we're off, the wife's screams fade into the distance the further we drive away from the scene of the crime.

"I don't expect you to." I watch him smirk and glance down, he's already half-hard in his pants again so I decide to tease him, "Getting hard over the thought of slapping my ass? That's just sad, 𝘙𝘦𝘷𝘷𝘪𝘦."

"Shut it." He growls out, his focus remains on the road but I watch him squirm a bit to readjust his pants.

"Here, let me help~" I lean forward and purr in his ear, my hand travels to the button on his jeans.

"You just can't wait to choke on my cock." I lick my lips and unzip his jeans, finally freeing his cock. I pump it a few times to get it fully erect before leaning down. One of his hands moves from the wheel to the top of my head as I teasingly lick around the tip. He groans as my mouth wraps around it, I try to tease him more but he pushes my head down and forces me to deep throat it. I reel back from my surprise and get my gag reflex under control before bobbing my head. I find myself moaning around his length as he continues to help push my head down. The hand on my head tangles in my hair as he does so, I can feel a new wet spot forming on my panties.

"Fuck doll, I like when you put your mouth to good use but I want you to fuck yourself on me." He yanks my hair back and my eyes widen in surprise as I scan his face. He keeps his eyes on the road as a smirk etches itself onto his handsome face.

"While you are driving?"

"Hell yes, now get those fucking pants off and ride my cock already." A jolt of pleasure shoots down my spine at how demanding he is. Who am I to deny him what he wants (what we both want)? I quickly slide my pants and panties down, I notice some dry cum on the inside of my underwear and it makes me smirk. He thinks he's in control but I've got what he desires the most. I contemplate teasing him but I don't think I can help myself. I need to feel that thick cock inside of me now. He must be thinking something similar because he growls out with frustration.

"What are you waiting for?" I don't respond verbally as I carefully move over the center console to straddle him. There's not much leg space but I do my best to make it work as I guide the tip towards my opening. I let my head fall forward with my forehead on his shoulder as I slide down on his cock. He grunts in my ear and the hand that was previously on my hand begins groping my ass.

"Rev..." I breathily moan out, he grunts in response and does his best to thrust up into me. I take that as a plea to move so I begin bouncing, my nipples rub against the fabric of his jacket almost painfully. The friction feels amazing, his cock is warm and the tip rubs against my plush walls so perfectly.

"Fuck girlie, I could fuck you silly all night and you'd still be so tight." He groans out, I can feel the truck swerve a bit as I teasingly clench around his length.

"Fuck yes, god damn Rev your cock is so 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘬." He chuckles and squeezes my ass cheek. I lift my head up and scan his face, our eyes meet momentarily before he turns his attention to the road once again. I begin toying with my clit as I bounce, the muscles in my thigh twitch as I begin to convulse around his cock. As my orgasm racks my body I can feel his cock begin to twitch. He grunts as his seed, for the second time tonight, fills me to the brim. It is already leaking out as I slump forward, he makes no effort to get me off of him so I stay here with his cock plugging up my hole for the rest of the ride to my place. 

It isn't long before we're pulling into the driveway of my small ranch home. The closest neighbor on either side of me is about a mile away so I don't worry about anyone seeing my half-naked body (not that I really care). He turns the truck off and opens the door, as he steps out I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms wrap around his shoulders. He lets both hands fall to my ass as we get to my door, I remember my key was in my purse that's still in the truck. I point out the fake rock with my spare key and he drops me. As I bend forward to pick it up he slaps my ass and laughs.

"You're almost as sexy as I am." I huff out and shake my head.

"Not almost, I'm way sexier than you asshole."

"I beg to differ." I unlock the front door and don't bother with the lights. After grabbing his wrist I drag him towards the bedroom, this time I flip on the light switch once we're inside.

"You're overdressed for the occasion Zachary." He crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Stop calling me that." I smirk and shurg before tossing his jacket on my desk.

"Are you gonna keep standing there or are you gonna follow through with your promise?" He seems to contemplate it for awhile, I sit on the edge of my bed and open my legs to tempt him. It doesn't seem to work so I make a show of playing with myself, as I dip a finger inside some of his cum oozes out. He groans and I visibly watch as his resolve fades. He quickly discards his shirt and jeans after kicking off his shoes. I find myself admiring his physique, he has well-defined muscles in all the right places and a tight ass (even without the pants on it's impressive).

"You'll be the death of me." He seems intense and serious for a moment, I can't help but smile reassuringly and beckon him over.

"But it's worth it, right Rev?" He smirks and begins sucking hickies on my neck. Once my skin is littered with bruises he leans back and stares into my eyes.

"You fucking know it, girlie. Now get your ass on that bed so I can fuck your brains out." I shudder and let my eyes roll back before crawling towards the middle of the bed.

"𝘠𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘳."


	3. Will I see you again?

I wake up the next morning covered in dried cum with the blankets scattered across the floor. Revenant is still sleeping soundly, his small snores make me smile. If I ever told him that he's adorable he might actually kill me. Before getting out of bed I gently push his hair out of his face and let my eyes wander over his entirely nude body. With a content sigh I roll over and climb out of bed, I'm careful not to disturb his peaceful slumber.

I throw on his t-shirt, it's a bit too big but his scent lingers on it which I inhale slowly. These feelings are becoming more intense than I ever thought they would. Maybe indulging in each other like this isn't such a good idea but I can't help myself. We can't ever really be together but getting to share this intimacy helps make up for the lack of a relationship. Our line of work can be isolating and, while I'm not particularly social, I do crave a man's touch every so often.

With one last glance at his sleeping form I leave the room and close the door softly behind me. I make my way to the spare bedroom and take a shower in the attached bathroom. I quickly get in and out, focusing on cleaning my skin and washing my hair. I throw his shirt back on and hurry out to the hallway. After confirming he's still asleep (by the silence resounding around the house) I go towards the kitchen. I'm not really a chef but who wouldn't want pancakes for breakfast after spending a long night fucking someones' brains out?

The stove top clicks on without issue, I set a pan on it and search around the cupboards for pancake mix and a bowl. Upon finding what I need I set them on the counter and start mixing the ingredients together. I hurry over to the fridge for the butter and procure a spatula out of a drawer beside the sink. Once the pan is buttered and the heat is high enough I pour a little bit of batter into it and wait patiently for the little air bubbles to pop up on the uncooked mix.

"Breakfast?" I nearly jump out of my skin as two arms snake around my waist. Revenant's breath is hot against the bare skin on my neck, I can't help the chill that shoots down my spine.

"Y-yeah-"

"I don't normally stay the morning after but I guess I can make an exception." He stands up to his full height and I turn in his arms. I raise an eyebrow at him questioningly as he leans forward to turn the stove off.

"Aren't you hungry?" He smirks and I'm reminded of how devilishly handsome he is as he lifts me up against his body. My legs wrap around his waist as he walks back to the bedroom.

"Starved." He growls out, as soon as we're in the room he tosses me onto the bed and crawls between my legs.

"Gods you are the biggest horn-dog I've ever met in my life- oooh gods!" I throw my head back as he growls against my wet heat before plunging his tongue inside. I writhe around and dig my nails into the sheets (which desperately need to be washed) as he takes me into a blank state of euphoria.

"You taste so sweet." He picks his head up and licks his lips teasingly, my eyes roll back and I whine for him to keep going. "I don't think so."

"Please!"

"I'm listening." I narrow my eyes at him and sigh angrily.

"You better fuck me, asshole." He laughs and shrugs.

"Since you 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 so 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘭𝘺..." He crawls over my body and dips his head down between my breasts. He starts nipping the sensitive skin around my breasts before licking around my nipples. I groan and lift my torso up to keep him from removing his mouth. He chuckles darkly before rolling the nipple between his teeth. I suck in a sharp breath and moan out a quiet 'shit' as he continues to toy with my hardened bud. He switches breasts but after a moment becomes impatient and works a trail of bruises up to my neck. I can feel his erection pressing against my hole, I subconsciously part my legs wider and wrap my arms around his upper back. Without waiting another moment he slams inside, I cry out from the pleasure and dig my nails into his back. I can feel the skin break and blood trickles out as he pounds into me unceasingly. He lets out soft groans and growls which eventually turns into the sexiest dirty talk I've ever heard in my life.

"You have the body of a goddess," He breathes heavily against my neck, "And I'm going to fucking 𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘯 you for anybody else."

"Rev..."

"Nobody will 𝘌𝘝𝘌𝘙 be able to fuck you like I do, my cock was made for this tight little pussy." I so desperately want him to be telling the truth but it's hard to say with lust clouding our judgement.

"Fuck Rev, I only want you."

"𝘓𝘖𝘜𝘋𝘌𝘙, I want to hear you 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮!" My eyes roll back as the strongest orgasm I've ever felt overcomes what feels like my entire body. My legs twitch and my hands grab his biceps to keep me grounded as I constrict around his already twitching cock.

"REV! REVENANT! I want you, only you, 𝘍𝘖𝘙𝘌𝘝𝘌𝘙!" My breathing is labored as his seed spills inside. It takes quite awhile but I finally come down from my high as his body collapses on top of mine.

"I...think I should go." He finally rolls off of me and sits up, I lay on my side and smile sadly.

"I think you should stay."

"I already told you, " He gets up and gathers his clothes, "Staying isn't really my thing."

"At least take a shower and eat?"

"Eh." I close my eyes and lay my head on the pillow instead of my arm.

"Will I see you again?" No response.

A few minutes of him shuffling around and getting dressed passes by quickly. I finally open my eyes to catch him staring down at me but not in a lustful way. I swear there's something in the way he looks at me that has my heart nearly jumping outside of my chest. He steps closer and bends over the bed, one hand rests on the sheet while the other grips my chin. He forces me to look into his eyes and smiles, not smirks, which makes me blink rapidly as if I imagined it. 

"You are," His hesitation makes me internally freak out," Beautiful."

𝘉𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭? 𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘐'𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭.

He leans down and presses our lips together, there is tenderness in the way he cups my cheek. My heart swells with joy as I'm overcome with such strong emotions. But it's over almost as quickly as it began, I remind myself to cherish it since he's not someone who normally acts vulnerable. He pulls away and gives me that infamous smirk I've come to love in a kind of fucked up way ( because seeing it usually means that he's up to no good).

"Make sure to wash the sheets so they'll be clean the next time I come over. I'm sure we'll have ourselves a grand ol' time getting them dirty again." I nod, utterly speechless as he leaves the room. I can hear the front door slamming shut and the truck roaring to life outside. 

𝘚𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦...

𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥.


	4. Our Time is Now

So...this is really happening. I stand in front of the bathroom mirror and stare at my reflection while waiting for a moment of clarity. The fog in my brain lifts and the anxiety sets in, I stare at the test on the back of the toliet before returning my gaze to the mirror.

"Shit?" I want to be confused or unsure but I'm jubilant. This is what we've both been hoping for, even if he doesn't say it I'm positive this was his intention the whole time. We've been meeting up for a couple of months now, sometimes at my place and sometimes at his. It's been pretty consistent too, at least three times a week without any sort of protection (I brought it up once and he simply shook his head).

"A baby with a hitman-" The realization hits me and I look at the time, "Fuck! I need to go." I wash my hands and quickly throw my hair into a ponytail. With a splash of water I wipe my face and hurry out of the bathroom to get to my bedroom. I throw on a pair of leggings and a short sleeved t-shirt before slipping my feet into a pair of weather resistant boots. With only ten minutes to spare I rush out the door and gasp in surprise, Revenant's truck is in my driveway. He rolls the window down and beckons me over.

"Let's go kill this fucker." I roll my eyes and smile, he leans over to open the door so I can climb into the truck with ease.

"Right, then you can come home-" I catch myself and turn my head away, "to my place and fuck me silly."

"..." He puts the truck in reverse and begins driving us to our destination (for security reasons I'm not allowed to know exactly where that is). I stare forward but in my peripheral I can see him sneaking glances my way.

"Are you okay Rev? You're not afraid to kill this asshole, are you?"

"..." Now I'm starting to get a little worried, why is he acting so strange?

"Rev?"

"You look tired." I check myself in the small mirror attached to the sun visor. The bags under my eyes are glaringly obvious, I haven't been sleeping great because of the nausea I've been dealing with.

"I'm fine."

An hour passes and we drive into a wheat field, he goes off the road and drives the truck behind a grove of trees. After putting it into park he turns to face me and sighs, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Don't start getting soft on me now." He narrows his eyes and raises an eyebrow.

"You know what I'm asking."

"Look, let's just focus on this hit and we can talk."

"There is no hit, I just wanted to get you out of the house. You've been acting weird and I thought you could use some time away with me." I take in our surroundings, beside the grove of trees is a barn. It's a dull red color, as if the sun has faded the paint on the wooden planks and the door is open to reveal a few empty stalls inside.

"Rev, what's really going on? I know we aren't together and normally I respect your secrets or privacy but this is weird. Even for you." I say in jest but the look on his face shuts me up immediately.

"I'm just in some hot water right now, that's all you need to know." I sigh and nod, "There's more."

"Alright?"

"I want...to be with...you." It sounds foreign falling from his lips but I guess any beast can be tamed under the right circumstances.

"I feel the same way Zach and," I suck in a nervous breath," To answer your previous query, I just took a test this morning. I'm pregnant." He visibly tenses up for a moment but it's as if all the stress falls off his shoulders.

"And you want the baby?" I blink away my disbelief.

"Of course." I flinch away as he gently rests his hand on my stomach. His touch is gentle which sends me into a fit of giggles (because honestly it's making me feel a little awkward).

"I'm glad I could give you that bit of happiness. And I still want to be with you, let me have that until things hit the fan. We'll stay at your place and I can keep you safe but you've got to quit. I don't want you going out on hits anymore because if things go awry and something happens-"

"Rev stop, you don't have to explain it to me. I need you to know that I trust you so yeah, move in with me and let's have a family." Never, in my entire life, did I think this was a life attainable to someone like me. My line of work makes me feel like I'm probably not such a good person and maybe I'll be an even worse mother but I've always wanted the chance to try to prove myself.

"Tomorrow isn't promised but we have today." 

"Okay. Let's seize the day then." Revenant smirks and leans back in the seat.

"So it's decided. I'll go get my stuff after our date." Before I can ask questions he exits the vehicle and opens the tailgate. He pulls out a blanket and some pillows before beckoning me to follow him. I get out and walk with him to the barn, we make our way inside and up a ladder to the upper deck area. He lays the blankets down in front of an open window and holds my hand as he sits down on it. I fall into his lap and cup his cheek, I'm still taken completely by surprise. He's never been so tender and open about how he feels but it's honestly great, we no longer have to delude ourselves anymore. We finally get to settle down and have what I hope will be a good life together.

"So what's planned for our date then?"

"I don't fucking know how to be romantic. You should ride my face." He smirks and I laugh loudly, now this is the Revenant I know.

"You took me an hour away from home to fuck? Typical." I return his smirk and grind down on his lap, "If I let you fuck me silly will you stop on the way home and feed me?"

"Fuck yeah." Without another word I stand up and strip, my clothes are tossed aside without care. His eyes scan my body, I watch his cock twitch with interest in his pants. He lays back after I'm completely nude, I kneel with my knees on either side of his head and lower myself onto his face. His arms hook under my thighs and wrap around them as he noses at my engorged clit. He teasingly slides his tongue past my lower lips and laps at the leaking juices from my arousal, I bite my lip and glare down at him.

"Don't tease me." He blows air at me and chuckles before wrapping his lips around my clit and sucking. My toes curl and I let my eyes roll back as I reach up to begin toying with my pert nipples. He groans against my wet heat and our eyes meet for a moment before his eyes flutter closed. A look of bliss crosses his face, there's a few creases on his forehead and I realize how intense his focus is as his tongue plunges back inside. He twists it around at different angles until I squeal with both surprise and pleasure. His hand comes up to rub my clit as his (talented) tongue continues to work me up. It isn't long before I'm gasping, I feel like I see stars for a moment before my eyes roll back and I squeeze his head with my legs.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He growls out as the cum begins dribbling out, he laps everything up around my lower lips and I sit up a bit to look down at him. He smirks and licks his lips as if he just ate his favorite meal (which it probably honestly is at this point). He sits up and scoots us around until I'm on his lap with his back resting against the wall.

"I want you to ride my cock beautiful."

"Yes please." I beg, as if I had been the one to ask. He unzips his jeans and his cock immediately stands to attention. I appreciate the sight and fight the urge to lean down and take him in my mouth. We're both a bit impatient so I don't waste another second to lower myself down onto him. His hands are resting on my hips as he leans forward and leaves a trail of kisses from one breast to the other. I can't focus on moving as he gives extra attention to my nipples, he growls against them though and I take that as a sign to move. I bounce on his cock slowly as he leans back, the cool air hitting my wet skin makes me shudder as he smirks at me.

"Fuck you're sexy." I start shaking from oversensitivity as I feel myself getting close again, he must notice because he basically takes over. His hands grip my hips tighter as he slams up into me. I let my hands fall to his shoulders and cry out his name.

"Zach! Rev! Fuck!" I can feel my cunt constricting around his thick cock.

"All mine!" He growls out as his cock begins twitching in that familiar way. I happily let him fill me up again for what feels like the hundredth time but I could never truly get enough of this. He must feel the same though because he waits until every last drop is spilled before he helps me off his lap. I clean myself up a bit and lay down on the blanket. He eventually lays down beside me, he even seems a bit anxious as he does so.

"I swear on my life I'll protect you both." He rolls onto his side and rests a hand on my stomach, "I'm finally going to do something right this fuckin' time around." I smile and nod in understanding as he continues.

"My life was shit before you. Sure the killing is fun as hell but I guess you can't ignore that emptiness forever."

"You're starting to sound like a wise old man."

"I don't know if I'll have time to get old but I'm going to give you whatever I can."

"You're really freaking me out Rev." He smiles reassuringly and we lay together in silence for awhile. Eventually my stomach growls and he helps me to my feet carefully.

"You can get all the fuckin' food you want for sex that good." I roll my eyes playfully at him as he leans down to steal a quick kiss from me.

"Fuck yeah."

This has undoubtedly been the best day of my life. I don't think anything could make this better.

And...I think I'm in love.

Actually, I know I'm in love.

𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭.


	5. Paradise, For Now...

"I didn't know you can read." I pick up the first book out of the box and smile," Especially not something so sophisticated."

"Fuck you." After letting out a little giggle I set the book back down and turn towards him while resting a hand on my slightly protruding belly.

"Gladly." He smirks and shakes his head before pulling me outside of the house. Without a word he gestures towards the moving truck and offers me his hand. I jump up into the truck as he comes around to get in on the drivers side.

"That's everything. So what's for lunch?" He sighs and turns the keys in the ignition, I watch his face as he backs out of the driveway and drives off to presumably return the truck.

"It's weird seeing you so domesticated. I feel like I've just caged a wild animal." He keeps his eyes on the road and shrugs.

"I wish I could tell you the truth about everything. And I hate that, I feel obligated to be kind to you and all that stupid shit. But I promise it's better if you don't know, for your safety and the safety of our child. Just be happy for me or whatever... And you never answered my question." 

"Anything is fine as long as I get you for dessert." We pull into the parking lot of the truck rental shop and he parks it before turning in his seat to look at me.

"I can't believe it took me this long to realize how filthy you are. I would have knocked you up a long time ago-" I playfully smack the back of his head and motion towards the door.

"Help me out." He rolls his eyes and hops out of the truck before coming around to help me out. With a big smirk plastered on my face I accept his extended hand and point at his truck. 

"I'll wait for you." He hums and goes into the shop, I hurry over to the truck and lean against it. In my mind I'm plotting all the ways I'm going to fuck him silly later. I wish I could blame it on the hormones but honestly he's just irresistable to me. And all this talk about whatever this huge event that's about to happen...well, I just want to maximize our time together. I can't imagine my life without him, it's only been a few months together like this but it's been perfect.

It is perfect.

"Earth to (y/n)?" I blink myself out of my thoughts and raise an eyebrow at Rev. "Get in. I want to get home and fuck you silly."

"What about lunch?" He groans and slaps his hand against the door.

"I'll order pizza for delivery. Now come on already, we're burning sunlight."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

We park in the driveway but there's a jeep that belongs to our boss parked there as well. We share a look, he almost looks a little panicked, before we get out and hurry to the door. I swing it open to find the she-devil herself sitting with her legs crossed on my couch.

"We had some plans so I hope this won't be a long visit." She smirks devilishly and gestures towards the loveseat beside the coffee table.

"I won't be long." We sit down, I scoot closer to Revenant and rest my hands in my lap lazily. "You should know you can't just quit, my dear. You are obligated to us."

"I, uh-"

"We'll get you a leave of absence until you have the baby but I want you to come in once a week to check in with me." I glance at Revenant who is glaring in her direction.

"No. You know why." This time she rolls her eyes, acting unamused by the situation now.

"Rev, it's only once a week." At this she smiles and nods but he crosses his arms and shakes his head.

"No." Fuck he's really adamant about this. "Not on my life." 

"We can have something arranged, Zachary. Don't test me, you're already in hot water. I know a lot of folks at HQ who want you dead." My heart drops from my chest and I suck in a nervous breath.

"Not necessary! I'll do it on the condition that I share an office with him. That way it works for us all, he can make sure I'm safe and you'll get what you want." She hums in contemplation before nodding her agreement. I bid her a quick goodbye and not even ten seconds after she leaves Revenant is glaring at me.

"You just made a deal with the devil, I already told you-" I frown back and cross my arms.

"That you don't want me doing this. Rev, she just threatened your life what was I supposed to do!?" 

"That's for me to worry about!" He steps closer, my face is mere inches from his chest but I tilt my head up to glare at him.

"Well I can't NOT worry about it!"

"Why don't you just let me handle things?! Stop being a goddamn stubborn bitch already!" I push him back and clench my fists.

"It's 'cause I love you asshole! And I don't want anyone to hurt you and I don't want to live without you!" I fight back the tears threatening to spill and write it off as pregnancy hormones. His anger seems to dissipate but he still responds in a standoff-ish way to avoid acting too emotional.

"Well I fucking love you too!" He grabs my wrists and yanks me forward until my body is pressed against his. Our bodies fit together like the perfect puzzle, everything about being with him is so wrong but it's the only thing that's ever truly felt real to me. And maybe, just maybe, he truly feels the same.

He leans down and presses our lips together in a heated kiss. Without any forethought his tongue brushes past my lips and so ensues the heated battle for dominance. It's all for show though because I always end up submitting to him in the end. He enjoys total control and I'm more than happy to oblige him when it comes to sex. I can feel his tongue explore every crevice in my mouth in such a familiar way, it's as if he has memorized exactly how my mouth feels (and at this point he probably has).

While he continues his assault one of his hands travels downwards, slipping past my shorts and my underwear in one swift motion. His pointer finger teases along my folds before slipping inside to 'test the waters', he groans against my mouth when he feels just how aroused I am right now. Without wasting a beat he pushes me back until I'm leaning against the wall. I mewl in pleasure as his head falls in the nape of my neck to suck hickies into the sensitive skin. All the while he slips two more fingers inside and begins pumping viciously. He's truly a man on a mission and it isn't long before his objective is met. 

With a loud sigh and one more cry of his name I cum all over his fingers, he groans as he slips his hand from my pants before teasingly lapping up the juices from his hand, "I love how sweet you taste." With that he tears my shorts and panties so I'm naked from the waist down. He motions down the hallway but I shake my head quickly.

"Rev..." I hold back a moan and stare into those beautiful baby blue eyes, "I can't wait any longer, I need you 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 of me 𝘯𝘰𝘸!" He smirks and frees his cock from its restraints before pushing me harder against the wall. I quickly jump up and wrap my legs around his waist, the tip of his cock catches my lower lips at the perfect angle to sheath himself inside. He angles his body back a little bit before beckoning me to lean forward, I do so and he helps me pull my shirt off and tosses it on the couch. My bra is next and he hums contently once I'm completely naked. I watch his eyes wander and he stares at my stomach longer than I expected.

"Let me know if it's uncomfortable." He gently pats my belly before letting his hands fall to my hips. With an iron grip he helps lift me up and slams me down on his cock repeatedly, I truly feel like a toy for his amusement but I love the feeling. His breathing is labored after a few minutes of this but he can't seem to find it in himself to stop. Even when he's exhausted he still fucks like a wild animal, not that I didn't already know that.

"Rev..." I mewl out and lean my head forward to rest it on his shoulder as he continues to fuck up into me. I can feel my end drawing near but I so desperately want to hold on.

I never want this to end.

"Shit doll, it's like you get tighter every time we fuck." My eyes roll back as my walls constrict his cock, I can feel him stutter but he powers through and keeps thrusting to chase his own end.

"Fuck Rev! Cum inside me, please, please, please, please, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦!" With a shaky breath his movements come to an abrupt halt, he presses himself all the way inside as he twitches and cums. I nearly cum again from how many times he twitches and spills inside, I've never felt so full in my life.

"Fuck girlie. Maybe it's you trying to ruin me." I smile and giggle before pulling him into a quick kiss.

"You'll never find another girl like me. But you don't have to because I'm all yours."

"You're god damn right you are."

"Now catch you're breath, I'm not done with you yet." He holds me close to his body and makes his way to the bedroom.

"Fuck yeah." I hold my hand up as he lays me on the bed, with a raised eyebrow he tilts his head at me, "What?"

"Order the pizza first so we can get a small break in-between sessions."

"Oh doll," He grabs his phone and sets it on speaker as he calls the local pizza joint, "I'm going to fuck you while I order it. Then I'm gonna fuck you until it's delivered. Need you to earn that pizza." He winks as the phone rings, I bite my lip as he slides back inside.

𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵.


	6. Let's get married?/ The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of filler and smut before all hell breaks loose. <3

The office quiets down, as per usual, when I step through the doorway. I recieve looks of sympathy from some while others sneer at my mere existence. To be fair the number of those who sneer dwindles every time I show up simply because Revenant glares back at them. Yeah, he's a bit much but he's well respected in the industry so not many want to cross him.

"You are starting to waddle." I feign amusement and shrug.

"It's part of the package deal, director Blisk." She nods and watches as Revenant and I make our way to his designated office behind the rest of the cubicles. After the door is shut I let out a shaky breath and practically pounce on him, my protruding stomach does make this a bit more difficult though.

"I hate you for convincing me to try this." A breathy moan follows and I yelp as the vibrations kick up a notch. He flahses me the small remote that was hidden in his palm and smirks. 

"Why? Now you're nice and wet, ready to be bent over my desk and railed like the perfect little slut you are." His voice is calm and teasing, if I wasn't so lost to my desire I'd hit him for saying that.

"You have to be careful... 𝘙𝘦𝘷!" He tries to be mindful as he kicks the chair aside and pushes me forward until I'm bent over. I can feel his hands trailing down my body, feeling up every inch of covered skin before gripping the edge of my pants. In one swift motion my pants and panties are yanked down, he briefly steps away to lock the door. After returning he tosses the remote haphazardly onto the table and plants his hands on my hips to hold me in place. I cross my arms in front of me and lay my head down while keeping myself steady. I can already feel the slick dribbling down my thighs from the last hour of teasing.

"Best 20 bucks I ever spent." He chuckles and I can feel the tip of his cock prodding at my entrance. I begin to wonder if the teasing will ever stop but he presses himself deep inside with a long groan. He mumbles under his breath and squeezes my hips, I imagine it's taking all his restraint not to slam me into the desk. "If I believed in God I would be sure this is a test. I can't wait to meet our baby but it will also be nice to be able to fuck you into oblivion again."

"I can't believe you just admitted to being excited about something." He scoffs and most likely rolls his eyes before leaning over my back. His mouth lingers on my neck and he presses a trail of open-mouthed kisses over the exposed skin. Before either of us can say another word he starts thrusting slow and deep repeatedly. It feels heavenly but I find myself wanting more. I always want more when it comes to him, it will never truly be enough which is what makes the sensation so amazing.

"You're so beautiful, so 𝘴𝘦𝘹𝘺." His mouth is against my ear and he gently nips at the lobe, I stutter and let out a quiet moan. The sexual frustration and raw desire turns to passion. His pace quickens and I find myself out of breath, begging for more with whimpers and cries of his name. I'm already close to the brink of an orgasm when his hips stutter, with a few more thrusts he cums deep inside. My walls flutter as my orgasm washes over me, he growls lowly in my ear as his movements come to a halt. He catches his breath while still leaning over my body, his hand smooths back my hair in a loving manner.

"Marry me? We can go anywhere you want and you can bring whoever you want. I just want to lay my claim on you before..." He stops himself and sighs almost sadly.

"Before?"

"It doesn't matter. Just fucking marry me, please?"

"I even got a please..." I fight back a wave of tears and nod, I so badly want to kiss him but it's impossible in this position. He must feel the same because he pulls out and briefly watches our combined juices leak from me. Once he's content with that he helps me stand up straight and rests his lips against mine without putting an ounce of pressure into the kiss.

"Don't get all weepy on me, just marry me." 

"Of course. We're going to the courthouse and then you can take me anywhere you want for our honeymoon." 

"Does your bedroom count?" He smirks and holds the back of my head. The kiss is deepened when I tilt my head back and wrap my arms around his shoulders. When we finally pull away I gasp for air and smile.

"Wherever, as long as I'm with you."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revenant is acting a bit strange, but seeing him frame and hang up our marriage certificate makes me forget about all the questionable things he has said in the past month. I mean, we're fucking married and I never expected him to settle down. All I truly know is that everything has been perfect.

He even bought me a ring, engraved with our names to remind me of "who I belong to" (his words, not mine). But again, it's a little bit suspicious. I suspect whatever he expects to happen will come to fruition soon which does make me worry. It must be something significant to have him acting so strange.

My mind is torn, I want to beg him to tell me but I also want to enjoy our time together. The baby will be here soon as well, we're expecting a happy and hopefully healthy little boy. When he found out he was elated, he even cried which nearly stopped my heart.

But I just can't shake the feeling that something horrible is coming and I won't be able to stop it.

I have to try though, don't I?


	7. The Figure Shrouded in Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so it's been awhile, I got side-tracked with one-shots but I'm back baby!

Deep in my gut I knew this outcome was inevitable. Had I expected it to be so abrupt? Not at all, being nine months pregnant and losing the person most important to me...

It has taken its toll. 

With no one or nowhere to go, I wander around the graveyard to find his stone. I didn't bother with a showing or funeral, I was the only one mourning him anyways. The director did offer her insincere condolences but I could give a rats ass about her "loss".

𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯, 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘵.

I scoff, her words ringing in the back of my head. They taunt me, constantly reemerging in my thoughts and igniting a fire deep within me. He was much more than a killer, that much I know is true. His kindness, although few were privy to bask in it, came from deep within his heart. He showered me with affection in a backwards way but it was what made him who he was.

But, as I approach the granite headstone, I wonder if this is really it. The end of our saga...does his memory die with me and our son? It can't, I won't let it! He deserves better than that even if no one else around me can see it. 

I kneel in the freshly disturbed dirt and run my hand across the engravement. There's only one word written on the stone: Revenant. "I wish you didn't go. I never thought I'd say it but I miss you Zach. You were such an asshole to me, at least at first. I still remember the day we met...it was our first mission together and you were silent for the entirety of the ride. I made an absolute fool of myself, chattering away in a one-sided conversation. But you glanced over and huffed in annoyance before growling at me to 'shut the fuck up'. And I would have lost it if I hadn't been lost in those baby blues...but you're still an asshole for acting like that." I laugh quietly and place a single black rose at the base of the headstone.

"The angry sex was amazing after every mission too, you knew just how to get under my skin. But that can't compare to these last few months. You gave me everything I've ever wanted to the best of your ability. We were both lost and things weren't perfect but I could tell how much you loved me. How much you loved us." My skin crawls and a chill shoots down my spine as the gray clouds overhead darken. With the crackle of a thunderous roar lightning strikes somewhere off in the distance but there's no rain to follow it. I take in my surroundings for a moment, no other car is here but I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched.

Regardless I continue my confession, "Every touch, every kiss sent tingles up and down my arms. I felt like I was floating on air with you by my side. I don't want to lose that...I wasn't ready to lose you." I let the tears cascade down my cheeks as I choke back a sob. That's when the rain comes, as cliché as it might sound. It pitter-patters on the ground around me and quickly soaks through all my layers of clothing but I can't find the strength to stand.

"I wish it were me under all that dirt but our son...he needs me. He's what's left of us and that...that means everything to me. I'm going to tell him stories of you, of your resilience and strength in a world that didn't have a place for you. You made yourself a spot and lived comfortably...then that...that!" I slam my fist into the damp soil and let out a howl of pain.

"I swear to you, on our son, I will find who did this to you. I will bring this to justice, there's no way a man in his mid-twenties dies suddenly, you were in perfect health..." The baby kicks and I rest my hand on my protruding stomach. "I know where to start, with the director. But I'll wait patiently for now, for the safety of our son." The wind whistles angrily past my ears and I sigh, I'm so tired of crying.

"I just hope you are there when he's born, I want you to watch him grow from...wherever you are. I just...I want you to know that I love you and I won't love another soul beside our son until the end of my time. Death did us part but you still have my heart. I guess they should put that in the fine print, huh?"

"Goodbye for now, Rev." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sleeping, writhing around from another nightmare. Another restless night where all I can see is you, Rev. Those gorgeous blue eyes and a smile that could make anyone drop dead, that slicked back blonde hair... And, as per usual, I sit up in a cold sweat and try to catch my breath. I can feel it, the eerie presence in the shadows, but I don't have a chance to dwell on it because I find myself lurching forward in pain.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I can feel a deep ache in my stomach and a spasm racks my lower half. It feels like someone is squeezing my abdomen painfully tight. "Are you...r-ready to meet your momma?" The pain that erupted passes equally as fast, it leaves me wondering if it's all in my head.

But that presence is back, looming over me now. I spare a glance up to find a seven foot tall robot slinking out of the shadows. His face is skull-like and his glowing yellow optics scream 'monster'. I reel back and crawl up towards the headboard of my bed.

"Holy fucking shit, is this a nightmare? I must not be awake yet. God damn it Rev, you've driven me to madness."

"You know that was never my intention." The voice is deep and distorted but I recognize it almost instantly. I nervously crawl to the edge of the bed to get a better look at the beast before me.

"Zachary?"

"It's just Revenant." I feel a few tears spring to my eyes and he growls impatiently. "I don't have time for this, you asked me to be here when the baby was born. Look if anyone finds me here you won't be safe. I'll stay as long as I can but when I leave here tonight...I won't be coming back." I reach forward and take his hand in mine, his fingers are razor sharp and thin. But I imagine him as what he used to look like and sigh happily. 

That doesn't last long as another wave of pain crashes over me.

"Twelve minutes apart." I look at him through squinted eyes, he looks down at me and a chill runs down my spine but I return my focus to the pain.

"Thanks." I manage to mumble as his cold metal hand squeezes my own. It's intended to be reassuring but something about him makes me feel a tinge of fear. 

"𝘋𝘖𝘕'𝘛 𝘚𝘏𝘙𝘐𝘕𝘒 𝘈𝘞𝘈𝘠 𝘍𝘙𝘖𝘔 𝘔𝘌!" He roars and, after the pain passes, I nod my head rapidly as a few tears slip down my face. "I-"

"It's okay..." I pat the spot beside me and he hesitantly sits down, "I'm sor-"

"Don't finish that sentence. I don't care. But I do need you to promise me something." I nod, tired and aching, as he lets his hand linger on my thigh. "When I leave you forget about me, forget about us. Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Rev, I-I can't. I have to-" He groans again and his nails dig into the meat of my thigh although I don't know if it was intentional or not. "I love you. I can't let them get away with this." I whimper as a few drops of blood pool at the tips of his knife-like fingers.

"Drop it. Have this baby and live a fulfilling life, that's what I want for you." He draws his hand back and lets out an almost human sigh. "Sorry."

"It's...okay."

"Now let's meet our son."

And the night is exhausting for me but I manage to birth a healthy baby boy. His features are almost identical to his fathers but if Revenant notices it he doesn't say it. But the moment of happiness and joy is cut short, he stares down at the baby for awhile before grabbing my hand. He lifts it in the air in what I assumed to be a display of love but he pulls the ring from my finger and leaves without another word. 

I watch as the shadow shilouette of the monster that was once a man disappears into the night.

I promised him I would let this go...

But I just don't think I can.


	8. The Beginning Of My End

The days are so easily mistaken for night and I realize the lack of sleep is catching up with me. Between taking brief missions during the day to broken sleep through the night I feel as if I'm just perpetually exhausted. The baby wakes up two to three times a night, his cries jolt me from a somewhat peaceful slumber but I don't mind that part. Seeing his face, realizing his resemblance to the man I love, it soothes an ache in my heart...even if it's only temporary. 

Some days I don't sleep at all, his skull-like face is ingrained in my brain and it haunts my thoughts. I miss the slicked back blonde hair, the smell of hair gel and cologne that used to waft through my bathroom. His vests are still hanging up safely in my closet, some even have that familiar musky scent he wore so well. 

I can't wait until little Z can fit them, it will be quite some time until that though.

Speaking of, like an alarm clock, the baby monitor on my bedside table kicks up in volume. With little to no energy I drag myself out of bed and trudge to his nursery. He's laying on his side holding the bars with tears welling up in his eyes, "Mommy's here..." I whisper reassuringly, he makes a noise and fusses before I walk over. He looks up at me with those glossy baby blue eyes and my heart melts while simultaneously breaking. I sigh and lean forward, my breasts fall forward and he makes a grabby motion with those pudgy hands of his. I let out a soft laugh and lift him up before settling into the rocking chair a few feet away. After calming down he latches on with ease and begins to lull himself back to sleep. I tickle his feet to make sure he eats enough, all the while I stare down at him with a look of adoration.

He's the rainbow that arches across the cloudy sky after a summer shower. Seeing his face makes me forget about the nightmare these last few months have been...

"I miss your daddy." His eyes are already fluttering shut and his mouth hangs open in what looks like a lopsided smile. I lift him upright and rest his head on my shoulder as I gently pat his back. A few minutes go by and he belches loudly, I can't help the small giggle I let out as I move to lay him back down.

Before I know it I'm stealthily tiptoeing to my own room again, I'm mindful to keep the door open on the off chance the monitor doesn't wake me up. Instead of laying down I sit at my computer and hit the power button on my tower. My monitor lights up and I wait patiently for the 'password input' screen to pop up. I glance down momentarily to check the time, it's not quite six o'clock yet.

Something has been bothering me, more than usual, and I just can't get my mind off of it. 

I click into the files after inserting a USB into the port, it's one I found in his jacket at the funeral. I haven't found the strength to check what's on it but I have to know if there's anything of importance in the files. I really want to forget it all and move on but I can't. If I give up on the truth then I'm giving up on us and our family. I just can't do that...

[ Project. Rev. xx/xx/xxx]

I slide the mouse up and click it, it opens the browser to a document. Three words light up the center of my screen:

𝘛𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘧𝘶𝘭

Transplant...

I scroll down a few pages and suck in a breath at the last words written on the document:

𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘚𝘪𝘮𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘮 𝘢 𝘚𝘶𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘏𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘣𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘡𝘦𝘳𝘰

There's a pit in my stomach and I begin feeling sick, bile rises to my throat as I rush to the bathroom. Does this mean that robot retained his human memories? And what's the point? Wouldn't the perfect murder machine lack consciousness, sympathy, empathy...pain...?

Does this mean somewhere deep within that monstrocity Zachary lives on? And does that mean there's some way to get him back?

I power down my computer after washing the foul aftertaste out of my mouth. After removing the USB I set it in my briefcase for work before throwing myself on the bed and curling up beneath the covers.

Why would they leave such obvious evidence of their wrong doings behind? 

"Did they want me to find this...?" I ask no one as I close my eyes, the exhaustion finally takes over my body.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The coffee machine whirrs to life as I set little Z in his highchair, he giggles and babbles as I click the tray into place. There's half a bottle of pumped breastmilk on the counter, I stir it into his oatmeal as the coffee begins pouring into my travel mug. The hiss of the stream is a relaxing background noise as I begin spoon feeding him the aforementioned oatmeal. I let him swallow the mouthful and turn around to add cream and sugar to my coffee. I make it just the way I like it, extra sweet to keep me awake. 

After he's fed, cleaned up and changed I prepare myself for the day ahead. I throw together an outfit that's comfortable for a stakeout, the "client" today just so happens to live in a mansion that requires me to perch on a cliffside with my sniper. Just like that day Rev and I finally decided to explore our feelings for each other...

I shake the negative thoughts away and regain my composure. I slip on a pair of boots and dress little Z before gathering our belongings. Once everything is together I load up the car and strap him into the carseat. I check the straps to make sure he's secure before driving away. 

The first stop is my mom's house, she has been taking care of him when I'm away for work. I've been deathly afraid of leaving him anywhere in public for fear that the syndicate would take him and use him to their advantage. They know he's all I have left and if they ever got ahold of him I'd be a puppet on their strings. So I keep my work life and private life as separate as possible.

Much to my dismay I find myself at work quicker than I'd like. The USB is tucked away safely in my pocket as I navigate the building. Our office is on the last floor and my personal cubicle is far removed from the others. I pass by the director with a quick glance in her direction, she notices my anxiousness and smirks knowingly. I hold my hand over the pocket with the USB as she follows me into my office.

"You read it."

"What is 'it'?" She raises an eyebrow and laughs almost maniacally.

"I bet you're dying to know about Project Revenant. You know someone like that could never truly love anyone but themself, right? Zachary had so many wonderful characteristics that made him the perfect candidate for this project. He was smart, cunning, best damn shot I've ever seen..."

"Get to the point." I huff out in annoyance only for her to smile at me as if this is a game.

"Knowledge comes with a price, you know that better than anybody." I grimace, swallow hard and motion for her to continue. "How far are you willing to go to know the truth?"

"You know I have priorities." 

"Ah yes, the boy. See we've been keeping tabs..."

"Leave my son alone you heathen!" I unsheath a knife from my hip and hold it across her neck.

"I wouldn't do that, lest you lose your life and leave that poor child an orphan." I retract my hand and clench my fist around the handle. "Good, now...I'm sure we can come to an agreement then."

"Why does it feel like you WANT me to know what happened so badly?"

"Because we could benefit from using you as a test subject in a similar project." My eyes widen in surprise and I take a step back only for her to take a step forward.

"I don't like the idea of making a deal with the devil."

"But you might have to, for your sons sake. Just keep that in mind, I'll be contacting you at my leisure. You better be ready to negotiate." With that she leaves me to my thoughts. Tears well up in my eyes and I lift the USB out of my pocket and examine it carefully. 

"What have I gotten myself into? I can't let her hurt you, ZJ."

𝘙𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘵...𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺...𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶.


End file.
